


fistful of diamonds

by silentassassin21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's POV, Allison/Scott was canon but they're just bros now, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e11 Formality, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, It's not outright hate but if you love both those things this isn't the fic for you, Not Stiles friendly, Not Stydia friendly, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: Re-write of the dance scene in 1x11Allison can see how uncomfortable Lydia is getting and decides to save her best friend





	fistful of diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Teen Wolf in ages but I was watching a multicouples fanvid that had the stydia scene in it where Lydia decides to dance with Stiles in it, and I've always hated that scene (she explicitly tells him "no", he literally yells at her and calls her cold & lifeless?? w o w how romantic right) so I decided to make it gay. Because guess what, Allison literally never once insults Lydia, always has faith in her best friend, loves her and definitely knows how intelligent she is so
> 
> Title from the song "Let Me Love You" by Wafia (it's a great cover 10/10 would recommend)

Allison was stood in the corner of the room, feeling far too sad than she had any right to be. She was in a gorgeous dress at a school dance which she had been asked to go to by the most popular guy in the school. The music was actually fairly decent, the punch definitely could have been worse, and everyone around her was radiating happiness as they danced and talked.

But she was stood by herself, half in darkness as the strobe lights constantly averted her, the only person at the entire dance who wasn't enjoying herself.

Or, one of the only people not enjoying herself.

A few metres away she could see Lydia and Stiles sitting, the strawberry blonde looking bored and the boy looking annoyed. Suddenly he stood up and started talking to Lydia, who did nothing but look more unimpressed the more he talked.

Allison didn't pay too much attention, more just using them as something interesting to focus on, until she started to see how uncomfortable and vulnerable her best friend was looking.

Whatever Stiles was saying, Lydia didn't like it and, by default, Allison didn't like it either. So, without a second thought, she started walking briskly towards the pair until she was right behind Stiles, catching part of his sentence.

"... less exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how really smart you are."

He was probably going to continue his speech but Allison icily interjected. "Don't give yourself so much credit," she said, and Stiles visibly jumped in surprise. Then he looked confused at her harsh words and harsher tone.

Allison knew she had a reputation for being a sweetheart, a girl you couldn't help but like because of her dimples and friendly nature. But she was raised on two very firm beliefs: take no one's crap and always protect family. No matter what the cost.

Without looking at Stiles, who was still gaping like a fish, she turned to Lydia and said, "Do you want to dance?" It was only a half-serious offer; she would dance if Lydia wanted to but it was more just asking if Lydia wanted to leave. Lydia immediately nodded and stood up, calmly smoothing down her dress with hands that shook ever so slightly. Then she lifted a hand towards Allison and the brunette took it.

Lydia lead them across the dance floor and, when she was satisfied with their spot, turned and put both her hands in Allison's. Allison startled for a moment but quickly regained her composure and started dancing on the spot with her best friend. They really just held hands and moved their arms and legs slightly but it was similar to what most people around them were doing and it worked.

"Are you okay?" Allison said after a while, making sure to wait until Lydia's complexion had turned from a shade of white back to normal.

The other girl nodded. "He was just -" Lydia stopped, seeming to need a minute to gather her words properly. "He asked me to dance, and I said no. Then he kept asking."

Allison grimaced, running her thumb gently over Lydia's knuckles, no stranger herself to a guy who didn't understand the word 'no'.

"And he said he'd had a crush on me for years, which is kind of sweet -" Allison just thought it was creepy but decided voicing that wouldn't help. "- but then he called me cold and lifeless, saying I didn't have a soul."

Allison found herself surprised at how genuinely upset Lydia sounded. Her voice had gotten quieter and her beautiful green eyes had gotten glassy.

Ignoring the thumping dance music surrounding them, Allison pulled Lydia into a tight hug. The other girl immediately returned it and Allison could feel her shaky breaths on her neck so she squeezed harder.

"It's okay, he's gone, I'm here," Allison whispered only loud enough so Lydia could hear, running her hand soothingly along the other girl's back.

"But he's not gone forever," Lydia said, and Allison could hear how choked up her voice was just as she felt a tear fall on her bare shoulder. "He'll still be at school, hell, he's still at this dance."

"I'll protect you," Allison said sincerely.

Lydia let out a watery laugh. "My saviour," she said in a joking tone.

Allison pulled back, placing her hands on Lydia's shoulders. There were a few tear marks tracing down Lydia's cheeks and her eyes threatened to release more. "Always."

The second the words escaped her, Lydia's lips were pressed against hers. They only applied the smallest amount of pressure that Allison immediately returned without a second thought.

It should probably have felt stranger to kiss your best friend but to Allison it felt more natural than kissing Scott had. Their lips pressed together, gently moving against each other as their hands pulled the other closer, there was nothing strange about it.

When they broke away finally, their eyes locked and they both smiled. Then they leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what's a good ending??? idk
> 
> Also, pls watch this vid (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKkWNYOrVX8), look at 0:48 - 0:51 and tell me Lydia doesn't look uncomfortable and upset


End file.
